


Reckless

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Please Do Not Do This Spirit Is Being Especially Dumb, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reckless Behavior, really the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘Come on Stein, you’re not even really distracted, just let me amuse myself.’” Spirit is bored. Stein doesn’t resist enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiny_Pichu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiny_Pichu/gifts).



"Hey Stein."

Stein raises an eyebrow but doesn't turn towards his weapon. "What is it?"

"I'm bored."

Stein sighs, almost smiles. "Of course you are. Find a radio station or something."

"I don't want to listen to the radio," Spirit whines. It sounds petulant but he can't bring his voice back from frustration. "And I have you here."

"I am  _driving_ , Spirit." Stein's hands are carefully aligned on the steering wheel, his eyes fixed on the road. Everything about him indicates that he is fully focused on the task at hand. Spirit would even believe it, if he hadn't seen Stein handle far more complex tasks with far less concentration.

"Yes, and I am  _bored_." Spirit has his head tipped back against the headrest so he can watch Stein's profile against the flat horizon around them. The meister isn't looking at him,  _deliberately_  not looking at him. The corner of his mouth is tight, holding back a smile. Spirit wants to kiss the tension there.

When he leans in Stein dodges back, leans away without looking, and his eyebrows pull tight and disapproving over his glasses.

" _Spirit_."

Spirit throws himself back against his seatrest and huffs in frustration. "Come on, Stein, you're not even  _really_  distracted, just let me amuse myself."

"Go ahead, just don't pull me into it."

"Come  _on_." Spirit leans in, not so close that Stein pulls away but close enough that he can smell the permanent nicotine along the meister's skin. "You don't even have to  _do_  anything." He reaches out to slide his fingers down the texture of Stein's shirt, along the meister's hip and down to the waistband of his jeans.

Stein slaps his hand away, hard enough that Spirit hisses and shakes the sting out of his fingers. " _Stop_. You have a death wish, Spirit, really."

"Mm." Spirit reaches back out, tries again. This time he makes it down to the fly of Stein's jeans and curls his fingers around the seam of the pants before the meister catches his hand in an iron grip. He twists Spirit's arm back, shoves hard until Spirit is backed up against the window on his side of the car, and this time Stein cuts his eyes sideways.

The glare is supposed to curb Spirit's enthusiasm. It does not. Spirit stares back at the meister's glare and tries very hard to keep from panting in response.

Stein sighs, lets him go. "You masochist. I can't stop you from doing anything, can I?"

"Not with threats." Spirit leans back in, doesn't try to kiss Stein because that seems to be forbidden, but he does brush his mouth over the meister's sleeve, inhales the smoke off his clothes, and slides his hand back down to the front of Stein's pants. Stein huffs a sigh, exasperation clear in the sound, but he doesn't move Spirit's hand.

He does speak, though. "This is dangerous, Spirit."

Spirit smiles into the dark grey fabric, shuts his eyes and sighs. "I trust you."

Stein laughs, short and dark, but he doesn't say anything when Spirit unbuckles his seatbelt, and he shifts his right arm up and away when the weapon leans in to fit his head between Stein's legs and the lower angle of his elbow.

"Spirit," Stein says, warning all along his tone, but his cock is going hard under Spirit's hands, and when the weapon gets the zipper down and exhales slow and hot over the meister's boxers he can see Stein's erection jump in response, can hear the nearly-repressed hiss of the meister's reaction over his head.

Spirit fumbles the button on Stein's boxers free, slides the cloth free of the meister's erection, and slides his tongue past his lips to trail a line of heat along heated skin. Stein hisses again before he catches a breath, exhales deliberately slowly. Spirit can hear the fingers of his left hand tighten against the leather of the steering wheel, but the meister's right hand comes down to curl soft and warm against the back of Spirit's neck.

Spirit reaches out to brace himself on Stein's far leg, hold his weight on his wrist so he can catch his lips around the head of the meister's cock and slide his mouth down around it. Stein doesn't say anything, doesn't exhale or suck in air at all, but the fingers against Spirit's neck tighten for a moment before they consciously relax. Spirit smiles carefully, pulls his head back up and then down, and when he slicks his tongue hot over Stein's cock  _that_  gets a reaction, a gasping inhale over his head. The car doesn't shift as far as Spirit can tell, but he can feel Stein's far leg starting to shake, and when he drags friction up the cock in his mouth again Stein sighs and angles his hips up. His hand trails up, catches a handful of red hair into a gentle fist, and Spirit knows he's won.

He continues for a few more minutes, getting a feel for the awkward angle and coating Stein with a minimal lubrication of saliva. Then he braces his weight on his right hand against Stein's thigh, holds himself steady with his other hand digging into the edge of the seat, and slides his mouth down as far as he can go, farther still, until Stein passes the back of his tongue and Spirit's throat tries to close around the intrusion.

Stein chokes on his name, half a plea and half a warning, " _Spirit_ ," and the car jerks. The hand in Spirit's hair pulls into pain, jerks him back up and off. Spirit takes in Stein's expression, the glaze in his eyes and the loose drop of his mouth, and when they pull sideways onto the shoulder of the road he realizes that death is a very real possibility.

Stein slams on the brakes so hard that Spirit's head swings forward, so hard that the weapon whines in protest, and then he pulls the parking brake on and is unfastening his own seatbelt with his now-free hand. Spirit is coming back in as soon as they stop, Stein's hand against his neck shoving as fast as he can move, and then his mouth is back around the meister's cock and both of Stein's hands are in his hair and the meister  _groans_  so low that Spirit feels it more as a vibration along his skin than a sound. The weapon comes back in all at once, takes the meister past his tongue until his lips hit bottom, and Stein whines high and needy and angles his hips up against Spirit's mouth although there's nowhere for them to go.

They take turns after that, Spirit shifting slow up and down until Stein gets too desperate, holds his head still to fuck up into his mouth and down his throat for a thrust or two until he subsides and lets Spirit continue. By the time Stein tips his head back and moans, a sound that is partly Spirit's name and mostly a lot of pained tension, and comes hot across Spirit's tongue, the weapon is so hard that he thinks he might come just from the meister looking at him sideways. As it is he still has the salt taste of Stein all across his tongue when Stein pushes him back against the car rest and slides his hand down the weapon's pants, and when Stein hooks his fingers around Spirit's cock and sighs hot and satisfied against his neck Spirit comes all across the meister's hand and the front of his pants.

Stein sucks in a breath, lifts his head away from Spirit's neck so his lips are on level with the weapon's ear. "That was  _reckless_ , Spirit."

Spirit shivers, then laughs, a high sound that cuts into a gasp as Stein slides his hand free. "Yeah, I know."

"I’ll have to put you on a  _leash_." The meister leans away, against the back of his own seat, and brings his hand to his mouth to suck his fingers clean.

"Oh  _please_." Spirit says. Stein coughs a laugh, glances at him. Spirit looks at innocent at he knows how, and after a moment Stein pulls his fingers free and grins.

"Damn it, you are  _actually_  going to kill us someday," the meister sighs as he reaches for the brake to get them back on the road. Spirit should feel bad, but all he can manage is to laugh warm and satisfied.


End file.
